


Much Ado About Nothing

by AhoBakaFan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, Jealous, M/M, secret, shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhoBakaFan/pseuds/AhoBakaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riko and Momoi are sure Aomine and Kagami meant to be for each other,they even have a plan to help their relationship finally start. Although a lot of things are not going as planned..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Ado About Nothing

'So everyone understands the plan?' asked Momoi from her friends, most of them boringly nodded, but the golden haired model loudly sighed showing that he doesn't know what's up  
' Okay, Ki-chan I'll explain it once more ' the pink haired girl rolled her eyes, sometimes she really felt like that she is surrounded by idiots or kids, maybe both 'So..it is so obvious Aomine and Kagamin are in love with each other, they just haven't realized it yet. So we, as good friends will help them..you Ki-chan, will flirt Aomine to make Kagamin jealous, and Tetsu-kun will flirt with Kagamin to make Dai-chan jealous. Easy as 1x1 right?'

'Although I still don't have any idea why do you think that they like each other' said Midorima quietly, Akashi nodded in his agreement.

' True that they are both idiots, but Aomine is very much straight as I remember.'

'Shhh Midorin!' Momoi put her hands to the green haired mouth' You don't know anything about love! And with Riko-san we planned the whole AoKaga thing, it will work.'

'Aoka..what?' asked suddenly Kuroko.

'Aokaga.' answered Riko ' it is their ship name, you know Aomine and Kagami mashed together, shortly Aokaga.' Kuroko gave her coach a look..a scared one, he never though Momoi and Riko are this much of a crazy shipper or how did they say that.

'By the way what is our task? It seems like you only need Ryouta and Tetsuya in this, if we are not needed I have better things to do' Akashi said, he seemed very impatient and not pleased with the situation at all.

'Haha, don't be silly Akashi-kun, we need everyone!' almost shouted happily Momoi ' You will have to comment things like this " Oh..Kise and Aomine looks really good together" when Kagamin is near. Or accidentally push Tetsu-kun to Kagami when Dai-chan is there, you know make up situations!'

'Momoicchi I don't want to flirt with Aominecchiii' whined Kise in a girly voice ' He is meansu..I would rather flirt with Kagamicchi~'

'Uhm..Tetsu-kun are you fine flirting with Dai-chan instead of Kagamin?' asked Momoi nervously, this little manor can ruin her plan. Kuroko saw the desperate in the pink eyes ,so he just gave a thumbs up. 'Yeey! So everyone lets meet then at 6pm in Kagamin's place, he knows that we are coming, I told him we are celebrating a not real Japanese holiday. Good luck for everyone, do it for the love!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gang arrived in time to Kagami's apartment, they had plenty of spaces to hang out since the red haired guy lived alone in the huge house. They gave each other thumps ups and winks secretly showing that they know what to do. Everything went perfectly expect on little thing...  
Aomine wasn't there.

It is hard to make plan successful if one of the major character isn't there. Momoi and Riko were actually quite hysterical and always looked at the clock, and the pink haired girl were texting his childhood friend in every minute. Asking where is he, when will he come, why is he not there yet and when Aomine answered he simply doesn't want to come Momoi dropped her phone.

'What is wrong Momoi-san?' asked Riko, her eyes were worried too 'What did Aomine said?'

'Dai-chan..Dai-chan doesn't want to come!' said Momoi, holding back her tears,Riko put her hands to her mouth and started shaking.

'So what?' asked out of the blue Kagami 'Here is already 8 of us I think that is great..and it is just Aomine, I won't die because he is not there. We can still have a great time and celebrate this holiday..what is it about by the way?'

'That doesn't matter at all Bakagami!! Aomine needs to be here!' Riko angrily shouted at the poor red haired 'Someone do something!'

'He is on his way' said quietly Kuroko, while eating a huge hot dog, Kagami made some American food too. (actually for himself, he is not a fan of Japanese food). Momoi and Riko just stood there looking impatiently the light blue haired to go on ' I called him and asked to come, he said alright.'

'Oh wow' Kagami was amused ' Aomine actually listened to you, you have to teach me that technique.'

The pink haired girl eyes suddenly started sparkling, this is her chance, the plan is again alive! 'Oh actually Kagamin..Tetsu-kun can't teach it to you..it is because something special between him and Dai-chan..right?' she looked around for help, fortunately Riko got it.

'Jaja! I mean..it must be because Kuroko and Aomine intimate past'

Akashi,and Midorima almost lost there and laughed out loud but in the last moment they could stop it. 'Yes, definitely' they agreed.

'Well whatever' Kagami shrugged his shoulders ' Who is hungry? I made some epic burgers!'

After 20 minutes the doorbell ranged and Momoi ran to open the door  
'Stupid Dai-chan!! Why didn't you want to come??Well whatever, just come in finally' the blue haired guy yawned a big and looked around, he thought it would be just some of them not all of the rainbow heads, but what does he care after all.

He took off his coat and put it on the hanger in a small room next to the main door.

'How did you know Aomine-kun where is the hanger?' asked out of the blue Kuroko, Aomine didn't even see him, so he was really surprised but more surprised by the question..he was hesitating to answer it, but Kuroko just stood there and glanced at him.

'It was a guess' finally said the huge tanned male. 'You shouldn't be surprised by the fact I guessed it right ,it is me the big Aomine Daiki'

'Yeah,and the big Aomine Daiki should take of his shoes too, _you know_ I just cleaned the house ' said Kagami from the kitchen with actually a playful tone.

'How do you know that Kagami-kun cleaned the house?' asked again Kuroko.

'Damn it Tetsu leave me alone!' said Aomine and quickly left the light haired guy.

Kise was peacefully eating some sushi when Riko sat next to him 'Okay Kise,your time to shine. Aomine and Kagami standing next to each other, go there and flirt with Kagami!'

'Oki~' said the golden haired as he took an another bite from the delicious food.

'I meant now!!'

'Geez...a man can't even eat' said Kise quite huffy and stood up from the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagami and Aomine were really standing next to each other and suspiciously talking about something but they immediately stopped as Kise showed up.

'Ahw Kagamiicchi! What a great partysuu!~' said Kise so enthusiastically he was actually shining' I've been to sooo much model parties, but this! The food is great and ,and your apartment is so nice, and the _master of the house is so cute too'_ the blonde guy playfully winked at him.

Kagami lost at the last part and blushed until his ears, it were as bright red as his hair ,he just stood there and there had to be a few moments when he could actually answer 'Well haha, I'm glad you are having a great time'  
  
Kise quickly looked at Aomine but for his biggest surprise the blue haired male was not affected at all by his play, and Kise wasn't happy. He is a great actor, he did a good job, he made Kagami blush why is Aomine not jealous at all?! He was actually that offended he left the two male there, and went to Momoi and Riko to tell what happened.

'So Dai-chan didn't do anything?' asked nervously Momoi 'That is so not like him, he always show his emoticons especially jealously..'

'This might be because of that they are not in love so they don't get jealous' said Midorima, Riko glanced at the green haired.

' I have to agree with Shintarou, I've been watching at them all night and expect the last 5 minutes they have not spoken at all, or looked at each other' commented Akashi.

'Well let's see how well will it go with Tetsu-kun..' sighed Momoi and looked over to Riko who just couldn't gave her encouraging smile.

Kagami was doing something in the kitchen and Kuroko used the opportunity, he called Aomine over and started talking to him, loudly which is really strange from Kuroko.

'So Aomine-kun, how does it feel to be first light? My very first, you were my first. First. Fiiirst.' Kuroko really made sure the red haired can hear them in the kitchen.

'Uhm..good?'

'Yeah, we were a good couple. Aomie-kun do you remember that night when we were camping somewhere with the class and I went into the wrong tent, your tent, and we spent a night under the same blanket?'

'Wtf Tetsu, that didn't happened' laughed Aomine.

' Yeah I know, I just made it up. If you excuse me.' said Kuroko as he left the two male to tell the news to the girls.

'Ahw, nothing happened again?' asked Riko, she was seriously sad and puzzled.

'Absolutely not. I even made up a kinky story about me and Aomine-kun but Kagami-kun was just peacefully doing the dishes and listening us.'

' I hate to say it Momoi-san..but it seems like Aokaga just really happened in our head..let's go home I have to delete my fanfictions and Tumblr posts..' sighed Riko 'but everyone thanks! You were great..expect Akashi and Midorima skeptical ,and Murasakibara you haven't done shit just ate candy and stalking Kagami and Himuro childhood pictures'

Kise, Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara left after this conversation they said that they are sleepy/bored/ or just have to wake up early tomorrow.  
Momoi,Riko and Kuroko stayed longer helping Kagami to clean up while Aomine was watching some late night TV programs about bizarre bodies.

'Thanks everyone for the help' said Kagami as the rest of the gang was leaving ' Expect you Ahomine..you haven't moved your pinkie' Kagami glared at him.

'False I was, somehow I had to change the channels' the blue haired smirked at the other male.

'Well thanks for everything Kagamin, this party was lovely ' Momoi forced a fake smile ,so did Riko. 'Can we go?'

'Yeah sure go ahead, I have to pee' said Aomine,and the others left the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Momoi,Riko and Kuroko were waiting outside for the peeing Aomine, when Kuroko suddenly looked through his coat pockets ' It seems like I have left my phone in Kagami-kun's apartment. _What a shame_ , I'll get it, or better. Can you two please come with me? It is not safe for two ladies standing outside at night'

So they went back to Kagami's main door and Kuroko as fast as he usually passes the ball opened the door, and what did they see. Aomine on top of Kagami heavily making out on the sofa, they were literally eating each other's faces.

'WHAT IS HAPPENING?!!' screamed Momoi. Kagami looked there and immediately pushed down Aomine from him, poor blue haired guy didn't know what happened.

'I can explain it!' mumbled Kagami with a very red face, Aomine was cool as always, putting his arm around Kagami's neck. '

You don't have to Kagami-kun.' said calmly Kuroko' When Aomine-kun arrived he knew where the hanger was, although it was not in an obvious place. I knew that he must have been here before then. Then you said Aomine-kun should know you just cleaned the house , it is an another proof Aomine-kun is your regular guest. Then when Kise-kun tried to make Aomine-kun jealous he didn't do anything..you would think. But he was breathing faster than usual which means his heart was beating more. And when I was talking to Aomine-kun, hearing my story you accidentally washed the same dish three time, you just couldn't focus on them. Although I'm highly surprised by your acting skills, but I knew as soon as we leave you can't hold back it and start to make out, so on a purpose I left my phone here so I can come back and satisfy Momoi and Riko-san Aokaga fantasies. Also you could have told us you are a couple'

'Just what are you..' asked genuinely terrified Aomine.

'I'm the big Kuroko Tetsuya' smiled Kuroko at him.

'Sarcastic much?'

'ENOUGH TALKING!' cut them off Riko ' Where are the sex tapes?!'

Kagami just blushed heavily and hide his face by burying his face into Aomine's shoulder,and Aomine just stood there with his usual smirk winking at them.

'OH MY GOD THERE ARE SEX TAPES!'

 

xxxXXXXX Bonus Scenes XXXXxxxx

 

' Did you hear that Aomine and Kagami were together all this time?' asked Midorima his friend a few days later while they were having lunch.

'Oh well,how unexpected..but now I can't help myself and think about it. Who is the top?' Akashi looked into Midorima's eyes deeply, the little man even stopped eating his ramen 'It has to be Daiki.'

'I wouldn't be sure..Kagami seems as manly as Aomine too,and you know that how passionate is he when he is playing, mabye he is the same in the bed, and that is definitley not a bottom behaviour'

'I still think it is Daiki, do you dare to bet?'

'Why not,my horoscope said I'm extra lucky today' said Midorima as put his hands on todays lucky item a bowling ball.

'That is nice,but don't forget I never lose' replied Akashi with a small but evil smile.


End file.
